TV night Movie
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: A cute and very flufy one shot. Very very fluffy, swimming in fluff is an understatment. yaoi, shonen-ai or what every you call it. Toma/Seiji and some Shu/Shin


Disclaimer~ I don't own Ronin Warriors. They belong to the person who drew them.  
  
Warning~ This is a very fluffy and I mean fluffy yaoi, shonen-ai, male/male paring fic, what ever you call it. If you don't like then don't read. And please don't flame because it is. Though I don't know why you have gotten this far when I have already mentioned this in the summary clearly.  
  
T.V night Movie  
  
"So what movie are we going to watch?" Seiji asked again. Toma gave a pout while holding up a movie about stars.  
  
"I deal with enough education at school as it is. Lets watch something fun."  
  
"Fun for you is samurai movies. I think we have lived through enough wars Seiji." Toma sighed.  
  
"I have an idea. Toma close your eyes and throw a piece of popcorn at the DVDs. I'll tell you which one you hit and we watch that." Seiji suggested.  
  
"How do I know that you won't lie? And why do we have to waist such good popcorn." Toma pouted again.  
  
"You sound more and more like Shu everyday." Seiji teased.  
  
"Gee winder why? I only grew up with him for how many years." Toma said sarcastically sticking his tongue out.  
  
"I won't lie I promise." Seiji said giving his cutest smile making Toma's heart melt.  
  
"Fine but I am throwing something else. The popcorn is to valuable." Toma said hugging the popcorn close to him.  
  
"A little overprotective?" Seiji sweat dropped.  
  
" I like popcorn." Toma said pouting again.  
  
"Fine we won't throw the popcorn. I'll get my super bounce ball." Seiji said moving to their room. Little to their knowing three people where watching them from a window.  
  
"What in the world are they doing?" Ryo whispered.  
  
"I think they are trying to pick a movie." Shin responded.  
  
"Well both of you own me five bucks. You said he would throw the popcorn." Shu said holding out his hand.  
  
"Darn I though you forgot about that." Ryo sweat dropped handing him the money.  
  
"Your no exception Shin. Hand it over." Shu said taping his foot impatiently. Shin quickly but slowly kissed Shu.  
  
"As much as I loved that Shin you still need to pay up." Shu said holding out his hand again. Shin tried to give the cutest pout he could muster up.  
  
"Fine I will make you a deal. Either five bucks now or five minutes in the closet." Shu offered. Ryo turned quickly with wide eyes and Shin blushed madly.  
  
"I...ummmm...well." Shin stumbled blushing.  
  
"Hey Seiji came back." Ryo said getting everyone attention. Shin turned to the window avoiding Shu's gaze. Shu on the other hand wasn't going to give up so easily. He quietly got behind Shin and wrapped his arms around the others frail stomach pressing his body up against Shin's.  
  
"Your answer?" Shu whispered seductively. Shin closed his eyes tightly resisting the urge to turn around and make out with his love.  
  
"Even if I pay him that doesn't guarantee I won't get shoved in that closet of his. Damn why did I have to fall in love with some one ten times stronger then me! But then again if I just go in with him I can keep my money...but five is way to long." Shin thought. Ryo on the other hand was doing his best to ignore them. Shu was just plain getting annoyed. Either he didn't get an answer or didn't get the answer he wanted to hear. Shu gave a small grin before licking Shin's ear. Shin snapped his eyes open and did the best job he could trying to control his breathing.  
  
"Tell me your answer and I will stop." Shu said licking Shin's ear again.  
  
"God I am going to pass out if he doesn't stop soon." Shin though as Shu kept licking his ear.  
  
"I know he is going to break down soon either that or pass out like last time. Which ever way I am getting what I want." Shu thought licking more seductively.  
  
"Th-th-th-the closet!" Shin finally got out blushing.  
  
"Are you insane! Not for that long Shin, think this over at least." Ryo protested. Shin just collapsed in Shu's arms from complete exhaustion.  
  
"Who says that if he pays me I still can't get him in there." Shu pointed out.  
  
"That's wrong Shu. I am going to feel sorry for poor Shin tomorrow morning." Ryo sighed looking back in the window. Shu put Shin in a more comfortable position for sleeping before he went back to the window. Speaking of Toma and Seiji lets see how they are doing.  
  
"I got the ball." Seiji said entering the room holding up the rainbow- striped ball. Toma looked up from his book and smiled. Seiji walked over to the couch and sat in back of Toma.  
  
"Ok throw it." Seiji said handing Toma the little ball and covering his eyes. Toma started to aim for the educational section and was about to throw it until Seiji stopped him.  
  
"No using your powers." Seiji protested.  
  
"I'm not. I just know where all the good movies are." Toma smirked.  
  
"Well I am just going to make sure." Seiji said kissing Toma on the neck. Toma shivered against Seiji's body and failed to keep his arm up long enough to throw it.  
  
"Why aren't you throwing it?" Seiji asked nibbling on Toma's ear lobe.  
  
"Well I cannot lift my arm up if you keep doing that." Toma moaned.  
  
"Well at least now you can't cheat." Seiji whispered getting up from the couch and moving the popcorn bowl out of Toma's lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" Toma asked as Seiji settled in his lap.  
  
"Preventing you from using your powers." Seiji said giving an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"A-And how do you plan to do that?" Toma blushed backing up a bit.  
  
"Like this." Seiji lightly pressed his lips against Toma's in an antagonizing slow kiss. Ryo was slowly getting fed up with what was going on.  
  
"I am never going to get a good pic if they don't stop making out." Ryo thought as he quietly snuck into the house and over to the DVD rack. After quickly choosing a DVD and placing it on the table he dashed out of the house.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shu whispered trying not to wake up Shin.  
  
"I am not going to stand out in the cold all night to get my picture." Ryo said watching Toma and Seiji still go at it.  
  
"And I thought Shin and I where bad." Shu thought as he watched along. Seiji broke the kiss leaving Toma in a daze.  
  
"Last time I kissed you like that you said you couldn't use your powers for a week. Cause every time you concentrated all you though about was that kiss." Seiji smirked.  
  
"And you took complete advantage of that. Sneaking up behind me all week and scaring me half to death most of the time." Toma glared.  
  
"So throw the ball and see what movie we are going to watch." Seiji said getting behind him again.  
  
"But there is one already out." Toma said pointing to the Sleeping Beauty DVD.  
  
"That's a sappy one." Seiji said falling back on the couch.  
  
"You said you wanted a romantic night." Toma reminded him.  
  
"Why not. It's not educational or a samurai movie." Seiji sighed giving in. Toma got up and put the movie in. He lay down on the couch next to Seiji and watched the movie.  
  
"You just had to ruin the show didn't you?" Shu glared at Ryo.  
  
"I don't want to get a pic of them making out. I want a natural one. Besides aren't you getting a show with Shin later?" Ryo smirked. Shu went bright red and turned his attention back to the window. Nothing much really happened during the movie accept for the occasional cuddling from Toma and Seiji. Shu went to his car and got some blankets to wrap Shin and him up in. Ryo declined to the offer and just put on a warmer coat. He said something about the blanket limiting his arm movement. The movie finally ended to Seiji's happiness. He quickly turned it off and flipped the light back on. Toma turned over and cuddled into Seiji's chest.  
  
"Some one is tired." Seiji teased.  
  
"Just comfy." Toma replied wrapping his arms around the blond's slender waist.  
  
"No you're tired." Seiji countered.  
  
"Then why doesn't my knight in shining armor carry me to my bed?" Toma teased. Seiji, in one fluid motion, pinned Toma to the couch and sat on top of him. Toma gave the cutest look of shock as Seiji leaned over him.  
  
"I still need to wake my princess up." Seiji teased back. Before Toma could protest Seiji captured his lips for a second time that night. It wasn't like the other one; this had more passion to it. Toma giggled and moaned as Seiji pressed harder. Seiji's tongue ventured out of its hiding place and brushed up against Toma's lips and teeth seeking an entrance. Toma happily opened up allowing it to search and possibly bring out his.  
  
"Shin gotta wake up." Shu whispered nudging the sleeping boy a bit.  
  
"Ten more minutes." Shin mumbled curling into a ball even more. Shu whispered something in Shin's ear, which made him get up really fast.  
  
"Can we please go in now? It is really cold." Shin asked shivering.  
  
"Yep time to crash their party." Ryo said putting his camera away.  
  
"Just remember I can warm you up in those five long, non stop minutes." Shu whispered. Shin swore he was blushing so hard that he was going to have a nosebleed.  
  
"Where home!" Ryo yelled from the front door. Both Toma's and Seiji's eyes flew open as they did their best to straighten up. Ryo walked in to see Seiji still sitting on top of Toma and Toma's arms wrapped around Seiji's waist.  
  
"Seems I don't have to ask you two if you had a good time." Ryo laughed. Seiji and Toma blushed from embarrassment and the fact of being caught. Toma was already red from when Seiji was kissing him. Before Seiji could ask Ryo how his time was Shu came bolting through dragging Shin behind him. Shin barely had time to grab his sweatshirt that was hanging from the chair.  
  
"Where is Shu going in such a hurry?" Toma asked confused.  
  
"Shin and I lost a bet to Shu. Do I need to say any more?" Ryo yawned.  
  
"How many "minutes"?" Seiji asked.  
  
"Five." Ryo said holding up his hand to show the number.  
  
"Shin has to be insane to agree to that! A sweatshirt alone isn't going to help him." Seiji said shocked.  
  
"Shu wouldn't stop seducing him until he agreed." Ryo explained. Both Seiji and Toma nodded already knowing what Ryo was talking about.  
  
"Poor Shin." Toma sighed. Some how the minutes never stay minutes, they turned into hours.  
  
"Well I am going to bed. Night." Ryo yawned again ascending the steps.  
  
"Should we go to bed now? At this rate you are not going to wake up till 12 tomorrow." Seiji asked.  
  
"I liked what we where doing before." Toma pouted.  
  
"We'll continue next time." Seiji whispered. Surprisingly Toma and Seiji woke up at a reasonable hour, 9:30 am. Toma was looking for his glasses when he felt a sheet of paper and two other glossy things.  
  
"Seiji what the hell is on the night stand?" Toma asked finally finding his glasses. Seiji looked over to see a note from Ryo and doubles of a picture.  
  
"Ha! I did get a pic of you and Toma together. Don't worry the negatives are safe with me. Ryo" Seiji read out loud.  
  
"They spied on us last night!" Toma shouted.  
  
"Here's your copy." Seiji said handing the picture over blindly. Both of them blushed when they saw the pic. It was just a few seconds before they kissed a second time. Toma still had that cute expression of shock where are Seiji looked more seductive.  
  
"I'll have to thank Ryo after I kill him." Seiji thought making a mental note.  
Please R&R 


End file.
